


Set the Sun

by nonpxpular



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Swearing, mingyu and seungkwan ride bikes, plus a sunset, ymmd series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonpxpular/pseuds/nonpxpular
Summary: YMMD Series #3: BooGyuEveryone always took photos of sunsets. It's beautiful. It's magic hour. But...how do you take photos of someone who hates sunsets?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 26





	Set the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of YMMD series. Hope you like it :)

  
  


**"Hey** , Mingyu," Seungkwan called as soon as their professor exited the room. He looked up to see him coming up to his desk, bag on his right shoulder.

This wasn't the first time Seungkwan talked to him, but they weren't the closest of friends. Acquaintances, maybe? Or just classmates in a few of their classes in uni? Neighbors? Mingyu wasn't too sure. "Yeah?"

"Can I catch a ride on your bike today? The chain on mine broke." 

Mingyu was pretty sure he stopped breathing right then. He knew Seungkwan always rode his bike to and from the university everyday, like he did. However, they didn't ride side by side since Seungkwan always left too early. Always too early. 

"Oh," answered Mingyu, clutching his camera in his hands. "Y-yeah. Okay."

Seungkwan smiled brightly at him. "Nice! I owe you one."

"Yeah..." He placed his camera inside his bag and zipped it close as Seungkwan was already walking out of the classroom. 

On their way to where they usually parked their bikes, Mingyu was deep in thought as Seungkwan walked in front of him, looking at the sky. He was wondering if Seungkwan knew that that was his last class. How did he remember it? Did he pay attention to Mingyu more than he knew? Or was it just obvious and Mingyu was just overthinking? Nevertheless, butterflies still invaded his stomach as he thought of Seungkwan’s hands on his shoulders as he held onto him on the bike. 

"Is that your bike?" 

Mingyu snapped out of his fantasies and shivered as slight guilt washed over him. He should stop thinking about those things and just give Seungkwan a ride home. Their dorms were close. 

"Yeah," he answered, "the yellow one."

Seungkwan nodded as his mouth turned into a straight line. 

On the way home, they had to pass a bridge that went over the river. It wasn't huge, and it wasn't a climb either. Just a bridge. But the river underneath was deep. 

Today, Mingyu couldn't feel the wind on his face much, as Seungkwan's hands were tightly holding on to his shoulders. It's as if the world slowed down and all he could feel was Seungkwan's presence, greater than usual. 

The sun was setting. It had been a habit of Mingyu to stop at the middle of the bridge and take a photo of the setting heavenly body. Naturally, he slowed to a stop. He could feel Seungkwan tense behind him. 

"What are you doing?" asked Seungkwan, his voice slightly higher. 

"I'm stopping," Mingyu answered and he pressed the brakes.

"Yeah," said his classmate. "But why?"

"To take a photo of the sunset," Mingyu answered as Seungkwan jumped off from the bike. 

As Mingyu was about to open his bag to fish his camera out, Seungkwan cleared his throat. "Can you, uh, maybe skip it for today?" 

Mingyu looked up at him.

"Oh," he said, nodding "yeah."

Seungkwan smiled at him. "Thanks."

Mingyu's heart had been beating fast ever since he followed Seungkwan to where the bikes were parked, but he could feel it beat faster right now. Missing today's sunset isn't so bad, he thought.

The next day, Seungkwan approached him again, smiling. Mingyu couldn't help but smile back, except he thought that Seungkwan probably found him weird as he felt he smiled too widely.

"I fixed my bike's chain," informed Seungkwan, setting his backpack on Mingyu's desk.

Mingyu nodded, "Oh, great!" He chuckled awkwardly, feeling his hands slightly go cold. "You can go home now. With, uh, your bike."

"Yeah," Seungkwan answered. "Maybe you wanna ride together?" 

"Huh?"

"With our bikes," he clarified, "on the way home."

As realization hit Mingyu slowly, his eyes went wide as he stared at the person in front of him. "Y-yeah! I'd like that."

"Cool." Seungkwan took his bag off the desk and slung it on his right shoulder, like he always did.

Mingyu stood up to quickly and hit his knee on the desk.

He cursed under his breath as he tried not to double over in pain. Seungkwan didn't seem to notice and kept on walking, so he quickly followed after him. 

They passed the bridge again. Mingyu tried to slow down in the middle. The sun was setting, just like yesterday.

Just like any other day. And he wanted to take a photo of Seungkwan basking in the sunset light. 

But as he was about to press the brakes, Seungkwan spoke up. "Don't stop."

"What?" asked Mingyu, finger hovering over the brakes as he pedaled after Seungkwan who sped up. "Why?"

"Don't stop at this bridge."

He didn't bother to explain after that. Yesterday, Mingyu thought that it was because Seungkwan was in a hurry, but the expression on his classmate's face changed his mind. And Mingyu wanted to find out why.

Together, they rode their bikes side by side after class, but Mingyu noticed how Seungkwan always sped up when they passed the bridge. Everytime he asked him about it, Seungkwan would deflect the question and change the subject.

One day, Mingyu blocked his path, preventing Seungkwan from going any further as the sun was setting.

"Smile for me," Mingyu urged him, camera at his eye-level, ready to click the shutter button.

"No," Seungkwan answered, not looking at him, "Don't ever take photos of me during sunsets."

Lowering the camera, Mingyu pouted at him. "Why not? Don't you find the sunset pretty? Do you hate sunsets? Why?"

Seungkwan rolled his eyes at him, but a small smile played on his lips. "You ask a lot of questions."

"And you always leave them unanswered."

  
  


Riding their bikes side by side on the way home was normal for them now. It had been something Mingyu looked forward to every after class. 

And just like everyday, Seungkwan sped up whenever they reached the bridge. Not once ever looking back or looking to the side. Just straight ahead. Eager to get off the bridge, as if something was chasing him. Whether it be a ghost or a memory, Mingyu didn't know. But he still wanted to find out. 

Today, he rode his bike ahead of Seungkwan. Not like the usual. And for the second time, he blocked his path.

"Move, you little shit," Seungkwan yelled at him.

"Why?" he countered, looking at him directly. 

Seungkwan was clearly livid, but there was another expression on him that Mingyu noticed, he just couldn't figure out what it was. 

"The sun is setting!" Seungkwan answered, exasperated, dropping his hands at his sides. 

"So?" said Mingyu, turning his head to look at the sun slowly taking a rest beyond the sea. "We can watch it."

"No," Seungkwan deadpanned, firm.

"Why not?" 

"Because I hate this bridge. And I hate sunsets."

"Why?" Mingyu pressed, turning his head back to look at Seungkwan, whose eyebrows were furrowed in anger. Still, his eyes shone with something else, and Mingyu was still finding the right word to describe it.

"What do you mean why?" He said, hitting the front wheel of the taller's bike. "Just move, goddamit!"

"I'm not moving unless you tell me why." Mingyu was firm, both hands on the bike handles, stopping Seungkwan from moving it. "Why do you hate this bridge? Why do you hate sunsets?"

Seungkwan's hands fell to his sides again as he leaned back, sighing. A deep one. He looked at Mingyu for a few long seconds as silence fell over them. His face was now devoid of anger, but was replaced by something else. Sadness, Mingyu had figured out. It was sadness. 

"Because," Seungkwan took a deep breath. "When you see someone jump from this bridge at sunset once, this place, and this hour, will never be the same ever again."

Mingyu didn't know how to approach Seungkwan the next day. It seemed his classmate was avoiding him too. Was he? Or was Mingyu just overthinking again? 

He thought about what Seungkwan had said yesterday. He possibly couldn't fully understand what he must've felt. But...he also didn't want Seungkwan to be scared anymore. He didn't want to see the sad expression on his face. 

Mingyu took a deep breath and approached him as soon as their last class ended. 

"Hey," he said as his classmate was placing his notebook into his bag.

Seungkwan looked up and smiled when he saw it was Mingyu. "Hey, ready to go home?"

Mingyu's breath hitched in his throat. "Yeah." He smiled. "Yeah, let's go."

Mingyu rode his bike ahead of Seungkwan. He made sure to pedal faster this time. When they got to the bridge, the same spot as yesterday, Mingyu stopped and blocked Seungkwan's way again.

He could see Seungkwan's expression immediately drop and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears.

"Mingyu—" 

"Wait," he said, looking directly in his classmate's eyes. "Wait. Please listen to me first."

Seungkwan sighed and dropped his hands at his sides as he stared at Mingyu, now expressionless.

"I know..." Mingyu started, moving his bike closer to him.

"I know you have a bad memory with this bridge. And I know I shouldn't be intruding this way but I don't want you to have that sad face whenever we pass by here. It...hurts me to see you like that."

"What—"

"Wait." Mingyu held a hand up. Seungkwan's eyes widened in shock and confusion. "Not yet." 

"So, um," Mingyu continued. "I thought, maybe, um, we could make a new memory together. A happy one. On this bridge. So that you'd forget the bad ones. So that you'd smile. With me. When we're in this place."

"A happy memory?" Seungkwan finally spoke, raising his eyebrows at Mingyu. 

"Um...well..." 

Mingyu moved closer, leaning his torso forward towards Seungkwan, until their faces were a few inches away. 

"Like this," Mingyu whispered. 

Their lips touched lightly.

He felt Seungkwan tense for a few seconds, but then relaxed. He could feel how soft Seungkwan's lips were against his. He could smell the citrus scent of Seungkwan's cologne. He could feel Seungkwan's presence, heating up his face. He could feel his heart pounding faster than ever before. 

The kiss didn't last long. Mingyu pulled back and opened his eyes. He hadn't realized he had closed them. Seungkwan had also closed his eyes, and only opened them a few seconds after Mingyu pulled back. 

"Seungkwan I—"

"Give me your camera," Seungkwan said as he held out his hand towards Mingyu.

"What?" 

"Quick," he said, "it's already sunset."

Mingyu took the sling of the camera off his neck and gave it to him, as he requested. "Here."

Seungkwan held the camera to his eye. "Smile for me."

  
  
  



End file.
